


Moving forward

by jedigirl86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Hunger Games crossover, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: Decided t
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Rey watched as the sun's set on Tataooine, BB8 beside her. She smiled as she thought of Luke and Leia, reunited in the force. She wondered if her parents was there also, seeing as her dad was the son of Palpatine. She understood why her parents left her behind on Jakku now. She was no longer angry with them.  
As the sun's finished setting, Rey looked down at BB. "Ready to go back to the falcon?"  
Rey chuckled as she followed the Droid back to the ship. BB had refused to leave her side since she had returned from Exegol after the war. She didn't mind in the least, since she had gotten used to the droid.  
Once she settled in the pilot seat, she looked at R2. "Got the coordinates in the navigation computer?"  
R2 beeped in confirmation and she smiled. "Well let's get going then."  
Once Rey set the auto pilot after entering lightspeed, she went to get some caff and send a transmission to Poe letting him know they were headed to Yavin.  
Poe had convinced her that coming to Yavin would be better since she was going to train a new generation of Jedi, and Poe thought it would be good to train them near the force tree by his home. She even had her first Padawan in Finn. She was sure there was more out there, but right now she had her work cut out for her getting the old base fixed up before opening the academy.  
Once the transmission was sent, she headed back to the cockpit. They would be arriving soon and she had to be there to land the ship. 

When they arrived on Yavin, it was raining. Poe had told her it was the rainy season and not to be surprised if it was raining when she arrived. After experiencing rain for the first time in Ahch To, Rey was excited. Thankfully there wasn't any wind.  
Once they had landed near the Dameron homestead, Rey left Chewie to do the shut down sequence. She smiled when she saw that Poe was waiting for her.  
BB was the first one of the falcon, and by the time Rey reached them, the droid was telling Poe that Rey's last name was Skywalker.  
Poe blinked as he looked at Rey. "Skywalker?"  
Rey nodded. "In honor of Luke and Leia. Also, I didn't think the name Palpatine would be received with open arms."  
Poe chuckled but agreed. He then opened his arms and Rey stepped into his embrace. "Welcome home, sunshine" Poe whispered.  
"Thank you, Spice runner."  
Poe chuckled as he shook his head. "Come on. Dad is waiting to meet you."  
With that Poe took her hand and led her to his father's house, where Kes was waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided t

Life on Yavin was totally not what Rey expected. Every afternoon it would rain, and for the first couple days, Rey would sit under the force tree and enjoy it. But when she came down with a cold, Poe suggested that she not do that anymore. If she wanted to watch the rain, she could watch from the house.   
She was upset for a while, but then Kes talked to her. "He cares about you, Rey" he said.  
"I just hate being told what to do. I can take care of myself."  
Kes chuckled. "I know and so does Poe, but there is nothing wrong with letting others help as well."  
Finally Rey agreed. It wasn't easy, but she also took what Kes said to heart.

Three days later Rey's cold was better so she convinced Poe to travel the Galaxy with her.  
Chewie was dropping off on Kashykk to visit his family, but before they left he warned Poe to let Rey do the piloting of the falcon.  
Rey chuckled when Poe argued but once in the cockpit, Poe smiled at her. "He's right" he agreed. " You are the best pilot."  
Rey smiled back as she prepared to take off. "Where too?" She asked as soon as they hit space.  
Before Poe could reply, the ship shook and they went spinning. Once they straightened out, a blue planet was infront of them. Rey looked down at the navigatinal chart and frowned. "What's Earth?"  
Poe frowned as they broke atmosphere. "I don't know, but we are about to find out."  
The closer they got to the ground they realized there was fighting. "Are those storm troopers?" Rey asked.  
Poe's eyes were wide. "I hope not."  
Just then there was an explosion and both Rey and Poe gasped when they saw a young woman go flying back. Rey's eyes went to where the explosion happened and gasped. "They're kids."  
"Let's go sunshine."


	3. Chapter 3

Rey ran up to the young woman who laid on the ground. "She is breathing" Rey said to Poe.  
Poe bent down and picked her up when a older gentleman walked up to them. " This way."  
Poe and Rey followed the gentleman into a mansion. Rey blinked at the expensive furniture. "Wow. Where are we?"  
"This is the capital" the man said.  
"This isn't Corascaunt" Poe replied.  
"Never heard of it" the man replied motioning for Poe to lay the girl on the bed.   
Before Poe could speak, Rey spoke up. "We aren't from around here" she said.   
"No shit" the man Chuckled. "By the way,my name is Haymich."  
"Rey and this is Poe. So what is going on?"  
"A war. It's a long story, but the short version is that for years the capital has been making the 12 districts of panem to participate in the hunger games. They force kids to fight to the death."  
Rey's eyes widened. "You're joking."  
Haymich shook his head. "Wish I was. I was in the games and so was this young lady. Her name is Katniss Everdeen."  
Just then Katniss sat up screaming. Haymich grabbed her in his arms. "Prim?" Katniss cried.  
Haymich gripped her tighter as Katniss broke down crying. "Prim was killed in the explosion" Haymich explained. "It was staged by Snow."  
"What can we do to help?" Poe asked.  
Haymitch smiled. "Oh. I think we can come up with something" he said.

Two days later Katniss finally woke up. Rey was sitting next to her bed talking to Poe.  
"This Snow guy reminds me of Palpatine" Rey was saying.  
Poe nodded. "Ya. Kind've scary though."  
Rey was nodding when Katniss spoke up. "Whose Palpatine? And who are you?"  
"Rey Skywalker and Poe Dameron" Rey said. "We are here to help you."  
Just then Peeta came running into the room followed by Haymitch. "Katniss" he called.   
Katniss started crying and Peeta climbed on the bed next to her and held her as she cried. Poe pulled Rey's arm and out the door. "it's about time we find out what is going on."  
Rey nodded and together they headed out of the mansion. 

Once outside they saw a middle aged woman walking around the perimeter. The woman saw them at the same time and headed over to them.   
"Haymitch said you both want to help. My name is commander Paylor."  
Poe nodded. "Yes. We just got done fighting a war almost similar to yours."  
Paylor nodded. "Haymitch said as much."  
She motioned for them to follow her. She lead them to a building that had a whole bunch of Windows. "Snow is being kept in here till his death. I need you both to stay inside, because I think Katniss is going to be coming soon."

Sure enough the very next day Katniss arrived. Poe and Rey was sitting a safe distance away and watched as she picked a rose.   
"That's a nice one" a voice said. Rey froze when she saw Snow appear. "He almost walks like Palpatine" she whispered.  
Katniss was not speaking but Poe could see she was barely holding it together.   
"First, let me say how sorry I am about your sister" Snow continued. "It was a masterful plan by Coin when she released the parachutes."  
"You released them"Katniss hissed.  
"Snow shook his head. "No my dear. I didn't. I take life for what it is. There was no reason for me to kill a bunch of capital children."  
"I don't believe you."  
"My dear Miss Everdeen, I thought we had agreed, not to lie to each other" Snow said with a smirk.  
Rey was frowning as she listened to the conversation. Once Katniss left, she turned to Poe. "He is lying."  
Poe nodded. "Did you get the feeling that Katniss is going to be the one to kill Snow?"  
Rey nodded. "She is also going to kill Coin."  
Poe blinked. "What? Why?"  
"Because, Snow and Coin are working together. They have been from the start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter at least ten times. This was the best one.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbeknownst to Rey and Poe, Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch heard every word that Rey had said to Poe.   
"So all this time?" Haymitch asked.  
"Makes sense" Peeta said. He then held out a piece of paper to Haymitch. Katniss leaned over as Haymitch began to read. Her eyes widened in shock. "She has been feeding Snow information from the beginning."  
"So the plan is to kill Coin before or after Snow?" Haymitch asked.  
"I have a plan for that" Katniss said. She then told them her plan. After she got done, Haymitch nodded. "We need to loop Plutarch in on this. I will take care of it."

Two days later Effie was helping Katniss prepare. "This will be a day to remember" Effie said as she put the final touches on Katniss' outfit.  
Katniss stayed quiet and as soon as Effie turned her back, Katniss put the nightlock pill in the hidden pouch. As soon as Effie turned back around, Katniss was in the same position as before.

Katniss started walking forward with her bow in her hands. She had one arrow and she kepted her eyes trained on the target.  
Rey and Poe was standing next to Peeta and Haymitch and watched as Katniss came to a stop 20 feet from Snow. Coin then stepped up to the podium.  
"We are gathered here today to watch more than a mere spectical, a true moment in time. The friend of the revelution to fire the final shot of the war to end all wars. May her arrow signal the end of tyranny and anymore uprisings. Mockingjay, may your aim be strong and sure."  
Katniss then reached for the arrow and fitted it to her bow as she took aim. She pointed it at Snow and took a deep breath ready to let it fly. Then when she almost released it, she raised her bow and shot the arrow straight into Coin's chest. Snow started laughing as the other rebels ran forward and attacked Snow and a couple men grabbed Katniss and took her away. When Rey tried to go forward to stop them, Plutarch intercepted her. "It's ok. She just needs to be by herself for a little while. Also we have to make it look like she is under arrest for killing Coin."  
Rey nodded as she turned back to Poe and Peeta. "So what now?"

Three hours later Katniss was released and when she walked out of the mansion, she was with Haymitch. Rey and Poe was standing next to Effie. "So how are we getting home?" Haymitch asked.  
Rey grinned. "Me and Poe will fly you home."  
Haymitch grinned but Katniss didn't respond. Rey could understand why so she turned to lead the way to where the falcon was at.  
Once everyone was onboard, Rey let Poe take over as she showed Katniss and Haymitch where they could sit. "We will be there in a couple hours" she said before heading back to the cockpit and Poe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to incorporate four of my favorite stories in one. The hunger games, star wars, Harry Potter, and the Lord of the rings

The nearer they got to District 12, the quieter that Katniss became.   
"Is she going to be ok?" Poe asked Haymich.  
Haymitch shrugged. "Maybe in time. She was really close to her sister. And also with Peeta having been kept in the capital to get advanced medical assistance after the hijacking that he had gone through.  
"We are almost there" Rey called back.  
"I'll get Katniss" Haymitch said standing up and Poe went to help Rey.

Rey gasped when she saw the destruction infront of her. "The capital did this?"  
"Yes" Haymitch said as he and Katniss came into the cockpit. "Peeta and Katniss was in the arena when it happened."  
Poe noticed that Rey was starting to shake with anger. He laid a hand on her arm and squeezed. Rey gave him a tight smile before coming in for a landing.

Once Rey and Poe was alone, Poe pulled her onto the bench. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't help but think that Snow was just like Palpatine. It makes me sick."  
"I know. Me too. But now maybe they can move on and heal. Just like we will."  
Just then there was a jolt sending Poe and Rey flying.

Rey was the first to wake up. She sat up and rubbed her head as she looked around her surroundings. She was in some room and she could hear voices.  
"No more of Abeforths cooking i hope" a voice said.   
Just then Poe groaned and sat up, rubbing his head just as a shout of Harry, Ron and Hermione filled the air.  
"What the kriff?" Poe asked.  
Rey shook her head as she followed the sound of the voices. She gasped when she saw a bunch of teenagers standing around three people. Just then the dark haired boy with glasses looked up and straight at her. "Welcome Rey Skywalker and you, Poe Dameron. You are just in time."  
Rey's eyes widened then she blinked rapidly. "You know me?"  
"More or less. Our old headmaster left a message that you two would be coming" the girl, Hermione said.   
"Let's get started" Harry said turning back to the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"So here is the plan" Harry began. "Voldemort knows where I am, and also what I am after. Rey and I will look for this item."  
"Do you know where it is at?" Ron asked.  
"It has to do with Ravenclaw"Harry said.  
"Could be Ravenclaws lost diadem" Luna Lovegood piped up. "You would be better to talk to Helena, Ravenclaws daughter."  
Harry nodded. Just then a alarm was heard. "Time to confront Snape" Seamus Finnegan said with a smirk.

Everyone was gathered in the great Hall while the adults waited in the cooridoor for the signal. Rey and Poe stood by the doors and when Rey heard Harry yelling at Snape, she nodded her head at the others. "It's time." With that the doors opened and everyone followed Kingsley Shacklebolt into the great Hall.

Rey followed Harry as they searched for Helena Ravenclaw. "What does she look like?" Rey asked.  
Before Harry could speak, they saw the ghost just ahead. "Right there" Harry said as he ran forward.  
"Wait" he called out.   
Helena turned around and smiled. "I knew you would come" she said. "Luna told me to expect you."  
Harry nodded and opened his mouth but was cut off by Helena. "It's in the place where everything is hidden. If you know, you need to only ask, if you ask, then you will never know."  
"More riddles" Rey mumbled, but Harry smiled. "Thank you Helena. Rey. Follow me."  
Rey blinked but did as Harry asked as they ran to the fifth floor. 

"This is the room of requirement" Harry said as they walked down the crowded aisle. "It only appears when it is needed."  
Rey nodded. "Makes a good place to hide then."  
As they continued walking, Rey saw that Harry was staying alert. Just then she saw him tense up. He moved to a wooden box that had been concealed. When he opened the lid, she gasped. "Is that the item?"  
Harry nodded. Just then a voice sounded off to the side of them. "I will be taking that, Potter."  
Harry and Rey turned just as Ron and Hermione arrived. Then all hell broke loose, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rey running for their lives.

Just as they escaped the room, Hermione threw what looked like a fang towards Harry, who grabbed it and stabbed the diadem. Black smoke came out of it as Harry collapsed on the floor. Rey turned to Hermione. "What I going on?"  
"We have been hunting horcruxes now for 6 months. Voldemort made these, hiding pieces of his soul to keep from dying."  
"As far as we know, he made 6" Ron said. "The diadem is number 5 to be destroyed."  
"So there is one more?"  
Ron nodded as he looked at Harry who had his eyes closed. Just then Harry's eyes opened and he looked at his friends and Rey. "It's his snake. Let's go."  
With that the four of them ran down the staircase. Rey had her lightsaber in her hands and helped deflect the spells from them.


	7. Chapter 7

Poe and Rey got seperated from Harry, Ron and Hermione when they entered the battle. "Stay" Hermione had managed to yell as she followed Harry and Ron down the hill.   
Rey had her lightsaber out and was deflecting the spells shot at her, but Poe didn't have a lightsaber. He had a blaster and it wasn't doing much. Then she remembered the extra lightsaber on her belt. "Poe" she screamed. He turned just in time to catch the saber as Rey tossed it to him. "Thanks" he shouted back as he activated the blade.   
Rey didn't stop to admire his form as she entered a fight with one of the dark wizards but she kept glancing at him through her perifial vision.   
"Duck" a voice yelled behind Rey. She did and a spell went shooting passed her hitting one of the dark wizards. She heard some call them death eaters.   
She turned and saw that one of Ron's brothers was there. If she remembered he was one of the oldest. Bill if she recalled.  
Just then a voice was heard. Rey cringed as she listened to Voldemort.  
When the voice broke off, Rey turned to Bill just as Poe rushed up to her. Just then a scream rent the air. When Rey looked she saw one of the Weasley twins fall to the ground, sobbing.

Rey and Poe was standing next to Arthur Weasley in the great Hall when Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived. George grabbed Ron in a hug as Molly sobbed over the lifeless body of Fred.  
" This has got to stop" Rey whispered. Poe nodded in agreement. Just then they saw Harry turn and leave the great Hall. "Stay here" Rey said as she followed Harry from the room.

Rey was sitting on the steps leading to the headmasters office when Harry came out. Harry jumped when he saw her. "Rey."  
"Harry. What are you doing?"  
" Heading to the forest. This has to be done."  
Rey nodded. " I'm coming with you."  
"No. Stay here. Help kill the snake. Then kill Voldemort."  
"What about you?"  
Harry shook his head before turning and walking away. Rey watched, stunned. Then it hit her. Harry was going to sacrifice himself.

When Rey told the others what Harry was doing, Ginny lost it. Her dad grabbed her and held her against him as she cried. Just then Rey smiled as she looked at the forest. Poe frowned, especially when he saw Voldemort was returning with his followers. Rey laid a hand on Poe's arm and squeezed. " It is alright" she said.  
Voldemort stepped forward as the rest of the survivors came out of Hogwarts.  
"Harry Potter is dead" Voldemort yelled. "Now it is time for you to choose. Join us or die."  
No one moved until one of the death eaters called to Draco. Rey turned and saw the young man that had been in the room of requirement.   
"Draco. Come" a woman's voice whispered.  
Draco stepped forward and walked towards Voldemort. "Well done Draco" Voldemort said.  
Then Neville stepped forward. There was a collective gasp but Rey tried not to smile. She knew what was going to happen.  
"Doesn't matter that Harry is dead". Neville began.  
"Stand down, Neville" Seamus said.  
"People die every day" Neville continued. " Friends. Family. Yes. We lost Harry tonight, but he's still here. So is Fred. Remus. Tonks. They didn't die in vain. But you will" he hissed at Voldemort. " It isn't over." With that Neville grabbed the sword of Gryffindor just as Harry jumped out if Hagrid's arms. Everyone started laughing as the battle commenced.

Rey collapsed against the wall inside Hogwarts and let out a sigh of relief. She had seen Neville kill Voldemort's snake.   
Just then Poe walked up and sat down next to her. His arm was bleeding again, so she grabbed some cloth and held it against his wound. "Have you seen Harry?" She asked.  
Just then Harry walked into the great Hall and smiled when he saw Rey and Poe. He hurried over to them but just before he reached them the room spun taking Rey and Poe away from Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey was the first to stand up. Poe was sitting up, but was trying to catch his breath. "Now where are we?" He asked.  
Just then they heard several people talking. Rey held a hand out to Poe who took it. Just then three people walked out from the trees. One had a sword. The other had a bow and arrow and the smallest had an axe.  
Rey stepped forward then and raised her hand in a sign of peace. The man with the sword returned the gesture. "Are you both from Gondor?"  
Rey blinked. "Gondor? Where is that?"  
"Aragon, I think these are the two Gandolf spoke about" the man with the bow said. " My name is Legolas, elf of the woodland relm. This is Aragon, son of Arathon. And Gimley son of Gloin."  
"Rey Skywalker, and this is Poe Dameron."  
Legolas smiled. "Welcome. We will explain everything on the way."

Poe stayed in the back with Gimley and Legolas as Rey walked ahead with Aragon. From what Poe could hear, there was two hobbits, Frodo and Sam on their way to Mordor to destroy a ring. There was also two more hobbits, Merry and Pippin, but they had been captured by a pack of orcs.  
"So where are we headed?" Poe asked when he managed to get a say.  
"On our way to meet up with Gandolf"Legolas said. "Then on to Gondor."  
"But what about your friends? Merry and Pippin?" Rey asked.  
Legolas smiled. "They are safe. Gandolf found them and took them to Gondor after he met with King Theyoden of Rohan."  
Rey nodded. "What happens when we reach Gondor?"  
"There will be a huge battle" Gimley replied.   
Rey cringed. She had fought many battles, and by now was getting tired of all the blood shed. Poe moved up next to her and took her hand. "Don't worry, Sunshine. We will get through this."  
Rey sighed and nodded. "I just wish I knew why we keep going to these places?"  
Legolas smiled. "I can answer that. You just defeated a powerful man in your time, and brought balance. Now you are helping bring balance to everyone else."  
"Makes sense" Poe replied.  
Just then they reached a peak and saw a huge city. There was already a huge battle going on. Rey gulped as she gripped her lightsaber. "Let's do this" she said as she ran forward.

Gandolf saw Aragon arrive with Legolas, Gimley and the two visitors. He smiled as he continued to fight. Just then Rey was near him and he called her name. "Go and help Frodo and Sam. There is an eagle waiting for you."  
Just then a eagle swooped down and picked Rey up. She screamed as they went flying away.


	9. Chapter 9

The closer Rey got to Mordor, the more she could feel the presence of the darkness.   
She looked off in the distance and saw a fight ahead between two small people and a weird looking creature. "Must be Frodo and Sam" Rey said to herself.   
The eagle swooped down and Rey went running to help Frodo and Sam. The creature had one of the hobbits on the ground and she noticed the other one running up the hill. She was torn on what to do. Should she follow Frodo or help Sam. In the end helping Sam won out. She Drew her lightsaber and ran towards where Sam was. She didn't even stop to think how she knew which was which.   
She grabbed the creature and threw him to the ground. Sam sat up gasping for breath and when he saw Rey he blinked. Just then the creature charged towards Rey and she didn't hesitate. She ignited her saber stabbing the creature in the chest. Just then the ground shook and Rey and Sam turned to head up the hill. Just then Frodo appeared, running. "We need to get out of here" he yelled. Just then Rey saw hot lava spilling out towards them. She grabbed both hobbits and pulled them with her. Just then three more eagles arrived and picked them up, carrying them away from Mordor.

Frodo and Sam was lead to some rooms to be tended to by some nurses as soon as they arrived in Gondor. Poe was talking to Gandolf and when he saw Rey, he smiled. "You ok?"  
Rey nodded. "Is it wrong of me to say that I am tired of all this hopping around?"  
Poe chuckled as did Gandolf. "No child". Gandolf said. "You have been fighting your whole life. It is understandable that you are tired of it. And now that balance has been restored all over, the fighting is done."  
"So we can go home?" Rey asked.  
"Yes. But not just yet. Rey, we need to talk" Gandolf said. Rey nodded and looked at Poe. "I will go and pester Legolas about his bow and arrows."  
Rey rolled her eyes. "Try not to irritate him to much, flyboy." With that she followed Gandolf to the wall.

Once alone Gandolf turned to Rey. "First, thank you for your help. I know it wasn't easy."  
"True, but nothing worth having is ever easy."  
"Very true. Now. About the life you are going back to. Don't be afraid to love or be loved. Love is a strength. Lean on each other."  
Rey nodded but Gandolf laid a hand on her arm. "Rey, that young man is your destiny. I realize that your heart is still broken over what happened, but don't shut him out."  
"I won't" Rey agreed. Gandolf nodded and turned to head to the palace. He passed Poe as he went and Rey watched as they stopped to talk for a little bit. Poe's eyes flew to where she was standing before looking back at Gandolf and nodded. Poe then started towards Rey again and Gandolf met with Aragorn and Legolas before heading to the palace.

"You ok" Poe asked as he sat down next to Rey.  
Rey nodded. "I am. In fact I am ready to go home."  
Poe smiled. "Jakku?"  
Rey shook her head as she placed her hand in his. "No. If it is alright with you,I would like to make my home with you. On Yavin."  
Poe's smile threatened to leave his face as he grabbed Rey into a tight hug that lifted her off her feet. As soon as he placed her feet back on the ground, he grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers. "That is a yes" Poe said as he pulled back. Then it was Rey's turn to surge forward and kiss Poe.


End file.
